Son unos niños
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Ella es una niña y el es un niño; y el apenas se daba cuenta de ello.:. Ligero NegaiShipping/AshxIris
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pkmn no me pertenece, sadly pa' mí u.u

* * *

A ella no le gustaba probarse vestidos, entonces ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tal vez porque, antes que una entrenadora y líder de gimnasio, era una niña.

Salió del vestidor, con un vestido crema con discretos adornos en un tono rosa opaco. Colores que ella estaba acostumbrada a usar.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Te vez hermosa Iris-expresó Dento con absoluta sinceridad.

-Kibaaa-exclamó su pokémon en señal de aprobación.

-Aunque deberías soltarte el pelo. Esas dos coletas no favorecen en nada la imagen que nos das con ese vestido ¿No lo crees Ash?-dijo el líder de gimnasio llamando la atención del entrenador de Kanto que estaba sentado en una silla que tenían en esa tienda.

Y sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Ash la iba a ver con el vestido que tanto le llamo la atención, con el vestido con el que se imaginó luciendo hermosa, y que Dento comprobó cómo cierto. ¿Qué le diría?

-¿Eh?-la volteo a ver, sorprendido. Y ella no pudo evitar el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas. ¿Tan diferente se veía?

-Iris…-su corazón se aceleró-eres….-¿Por qué no lo decía de una vez?-Iris, eres una niña.

Dento se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, Pikachu imitó su acción.

La morena primero se quedó estática, después proceso mejor sus palabras: ¿Qué si era una niña?

Apretó los puños, tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. A paso decidido se acercó dónde estaba Ash.

-Iris…yo no…

¡PAF!

-Debí haber sabido que no lo entenderías-decía la chica mientras regresaba al vestidor a cambiarse sumamente molesta-¡ERES SOLO UN NIÑO!

Y Ash no hiso más que frotarse la mejilla que tenía roja a causa de la bofetada que le propino una furiosa Iris.

* * *

Negaishipping = Love!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pkmn no es mío

Gracias por los rr.

* * *

No supo cómo terminaron en aquella tienda, pero como Iris se fue a probar algo no tuvo más remedio que quedarse. Hubiera preferido seguir en su camino por la siguiente medalla, pero…él era buen amigo, y aunque no quisiera estar ahí lo haría nada más por su amiga.

En eso y otras cosas divagaba hasta que Dento llamó su atención.

-…¿No es así Ash?-fue lo único que capto así que se giró para ver que quería y se topó con la morena en un vestido crema con rosa.

Se sorprendió.

La verdad nunca se le había cruzado la cabeza que Iris llegase a usar un vestido. Se veía muuuuy diferente, y hasta bien. Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió.

El vestido acentuaba algo que no había contemplado en su totalidad en ese tiempo que llevaban viajando juntos. Iris era una niña.

Fue raro hasta para él, ese razonamiento. Era raro, porque apenas se percató de algo que tuvo ante sus ojos todo ese tiempo. Se le había hecho tan natural a esas alturas viajar con alguna niña que ya no contemplaba la totalidad de lo que ese implicaba. Que él mismo era un niño.

Pero solo Iris y su vestido nuevo pudieron hacerlo recordar eso.

Que él era un niño….y le podían gustar las niñas.

-Iris…eres….Iris, eres una niña.

Solo que como niño que era no podía comprender el porqué de ese tipo de afecto, y mucho menos explicarle a su amiga todo aquello ¿cierto?

La vio acercarse peligrosamente.

-Iris…yo no…

¡PAF!

-Debí haber sabido que no lo entenderías-decía mientras regresaba al vestidor a cambiarse sumamente molesta-¡ERES SOLO UN NIÑO!

Y él se limitó a frotarse la mejilla que tenía roja.

Si, era un niño, pero ella misma era una niña. Y él sabía que tarde o temprano el sería un hombre y ella una mujer. Así que tenía todo ese tiempo para pensar en decirle y explicarle mejor que pasó precisamente por su cabeza cuando la vio con ese vestido.

El vestido que le hiso darse cuenta de que le gustaba ella…que era una niña.

* * *

Aquí termina este asunto, gracias por leer.

Espero haya transmitido bien lo que paso. No era que Ash fuera tan denso, es simplemente que paso algo que es normal en nosotros. Raramente nos preguntamos sobre algo que vemos, sentimos, o con lo que convivimos diariamente. Se nos hace tan normal que no nos tomamos un segundo para analizarlo mejor. Ash no se dio cuenta de que Iris "era una niña" se dio cuenta de que ambos eran niños, el niño y ella niña, y además de que le gustaba. Pero le era tan normal verla que no se percató de ello, tuvo que verla bajo otra perspectiva para darse cuenta, pero también, es solo un niño. No creo que alguien a sus 10 años (según la serie) pudiera haberle explicado algo así a su amiga o que ella lo hubiera entendido. Después de todo, son unos niños :3

Panterita fuera ;D


End file.
